Unwilling
by LAIN001
Summary: Takes place before the journey west. Goyjo's old roomate Banari comes back, but this time he has a request that Goyjo can't refuse, no matter how unwilling he is. But what does it have to do with Sanzo? Little bit of yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Okay this is my second fanfic and hopefull it is better than my first one. Reviews are really helpful and for those of you who gave reviews to my first fanfic thank you. There will be a little bit of yaoi in the future between Banari and Sanzo and maybe a little Goyjo and Hakkai. But other than that nothing graphic.

Chapter One

"Goyjo, I am going to the store; do you need anything?" Goyjo stuck his head out and said "Yeah I'm out of cigarettes, and do you think you could buy me some more of that liquor you bought the last time? It was good." Hakkai smiled

"Okay Goyjo." Hakkai opened the front door and started making his way towards the town. As he was walking he looked at his list, they needed a lot of stuff and had little money. Hakkai sighed, well they would manage. Hakkai smiled at this thought, the town folk often made fun of Goyjo and himself, saying they acted like a married couple. That Goyjo was the husband and Hakkai was the wife. He knew they were only joking but at times he almost felt like he was his wife; cooking, cleaning, making sure they had enough supplies.

Hakkai then remembered something… he needed some laundry detergent; otherwise they wouldn't have any clean clothes. Hakkai took out his list and wrote it down, then he picked up his pace towards town. Little did he know someone was watching him…

Hakkai walked down the streets looking at the food stands, trying to find the better deal for what little money he had. It took him a while but he finally managed to get everything they needed. Hakkai started to make his way to the house, when he heard some of the town folk talking in a worried voice. "Did you hear that a gang of demons have been attacking some of the temples in the area again?" said one of them. "Yeah, and I heard that their leader is that troublesome demon named Banari." Hakkai's eyes widened, it had been almost three months since Banari had shown up on their doorstep. He had then left Goyjo to die for his own sake, but he Hakkai had gone to rescue him. Hakkai knew Banari wasn't stupid enough to show his face to Goyjo again, not unless he had a death wish, so he shrugged it off and continued on his way.

Hakkai looked up at the sky, it was getting dark, he had spent way to much time in town. He started walking faster. "Goyjo must be worried." He thought. Hakkai then felt a chill go up his spine. He felt someone watching him. He looked around and saw nothing. Whatever it was, it was doing a good job of concealing itself. Hakkai figured the best thing to do was to get to the house, where he could at least free his hands. He quickened his pace, but the thing still followed him. In the distance he could see the house and he felt his body break into a run, with his pulse beating out of his skin. He was almost their when he felt someone grab him from behind, and say "Well if it isn't the demon who hates demons." Hakkai turned around to fight, but a hand placed a wet cloth on his mouth and nose. Hakkai felt himself getting weaker and weaker, and then finally he passed out.

Goyjo sat in the kitchen waiting for Hakkai to arrive. He had been gone for four hours; surely it did not take for hours to get supplies. Maybe something happened to him? Goyjo shook his head; there was no way in hell that something would happen to Hakkai. But then again he was very easy to sneak up on, Goyjo shook his head again. He laughed at himself, he really cared for Hakkai. He was really the only one person that he could count on. People often made fun of them, but he didn't care, its not as if he liked Hakkai in that manner. Though sometimes Goyjo did wonder, Hakkai was a very attractive being, with a face and body more beautiful than any girl he had ever slept with. Goyjo then realized what he was thinking. "Oh my God!" he thought. He actually called Hakkai attractive, it's not like it was the first time; but this time he wasn't joking. Goyjo got up from the table and walked around in circles. "He needed to get laid" he thought. As soon as Hakkai came back he would go to the bar, pick up a chick, and get laid. At that moment he heard someone knock on the door. "Why is Hakkai knocking on the door? He has the keys." Goyjo said to himself.

He went to the door and opened it, but it wasn't Hakkai standing in the door. But rather an averaged gangly figure, with short hair and an elaborate birth mark on the right of his forehead. The figure then said "Well hello Goyjo long time no see, I am so glad that those demons didn't kill you."

Goyjo stood it shock, and stuttered "B…Ba…Banari? What the fuck are you doing here?" Banari just smiled his crooked evil smile. Goyjo then collected himself and punched Banari in the face sending him flying off the stairs. "How dare you even have the nerve to come back. You incompetent fuck!" yelled Goyjo. Banari got up, wiped his mouth that was bleeding, and smiled. "I thought you would be mad, so we took out a little insurance policy." He said. Goyjo looked at his former roommate and asked "What talking about? What do you mean insurance policy?" "What I mean is, that we took something precious of yours to insure my safety and to make sure that you do exactly what I say." Goyjo looked at Banari and asked "What do you mean you took something precious of mine? What could I possibly have that's pre…?" Goyjo's heart nearly stopped and his eyes widened.

He turned to look at Banari who was smiling. "Yes Goyjo." He said "We have your precious little wife figure. And if you don't want anything horrible to happen to him, I suggest you let me in and hear what I have to say." Goyjo glared at Banari and let him in the house. "If you do anything to harm him I swear I'll kill you." Banari just laughed, "Well I suggest that you be a good boy and listen to what I have to say." Banari sat himself down on one of the chairs and took out a cigar.

"So how have you been Goyjo, I hear you haven't been to the bar lately. Have you been entertaining your little wife?" "Just get to the fuckin point already." Said Goyjo in an angry voice. "My, my are we inpatient." Said Banari in a taunting voice. "Very well then. Before I left you to die I said that I was going to raid the temple of Chang'an, but as you well know I didn't, I escaped. While I was on the run, I bumped into a gang of demons that said that a Sanzo priest was staying at the temple. I hadn't realized that a Sanzo priest was staying there. I also realized that if I got my hands on him, he would be worth a ton of money in ransom.

So I did a little research, and found out that you and your little friend happen to know that Sanzo very well. So I got together a bunch of demons, but realized to get to him we were going to need someone he trusted. I figured you wouldn't help willingly so I needed something to force your hand, and what better way than to hold hostage the one you care about the most." Goyjo stared at Banari. They were going to kidnap Sanzo for ransom, but they couldn't do it alone.

So they kidnapped Hakkai to force him to help with the kidnapping. "So you're telling me that if I want to see Hakkai alive and well again, I have to betray Sanzo's trust in me and help kidnap him?" asked Goyjo in a low angry voice. "That's right Goyjo. You help with the kidnapping, and we let your little friend go…it's that simple." Said Banari. "When do you plan on raiding the temple?" asked Goyjo "Well my dear old friend, tonight." Said Banari. Gojyo stared at the floor with his fists balled in rage, but he released them and said "I'll go get my jacket." Goyjo walked into his room and leaned on the wall, he had to warn Sanzo and Goku, but if Banari found out he would harm Hakkai. Goyjo was stuck; just like an animal in a trap his was stuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Chapter 2 is up. Thank you to the three people who gave me reviews for the first chapter. Please enjoy chapter 2.

Chapter 2

Sanzo was at his desk working when Goku barged in and hid behind him. "Baka saru what did you do now?" Shortly after a monk came in, "Master Sanzo that companion of yours has crossed the line, he drew pictures all over the alter relics…with a permanent marker." Sanzo looked down at Goku who was cowering behind him like a scared child.

"I will talk to him, now leave." "But s..s..sir," stuttered the monk. "Leave!" said Sanzo. The monk ran out of Sanzo's office in fear. Goku came out from behind Sanzo and looked at him with a scared look. "I'm sorry Sanzo." Said Goku in a scared low voice. "Why aren't you in bed? I thought I told you to go to bed hours ago." "But I wasn't tired, and the monks were making fun of me. So I went and got a little revenge." Sanzo looked at Goku who looked as if he was about to cry.

Sanzo lifted up his hand as if to hit him, but instead he just patted him on the head. The fact that Goku was able to make the monks go ballistic amused him. "Just don't do it again, okay baka saru. Come on it's late we both need sleep." Goku followed Sanzo out of his office, happy that Sanzo didn't get mad at him. Little did he know it would be cut short.

Banari, Goyjo, and the group of demons surrounded the temple. The orders were that half of them were to go and cause a distraction, while the other half congregated and captured Sanzo. Goyjo and Banari were part of the capture group. Goyjo would lead Sanzo into a sense of false security and then they would pounce. But there was still a matter of his little pet monkey that was always by his side. Well that was taken care of as well.

They would use the Sanzo as a shield to get out of the temple and as far away as possible. Banari then gave the cue to move out and they snuck into the temple very quietly. Banari then gave the group responsible for the distraction the go ahead. Immediately the demons started to go crazy and began raiding the temple. The monks who had been asleep were now awake and were running around in circles like scared animals. As they were running Banari and Goyjo took their team and began making their way to Sanzo's room. "I do hope one of the monks gets to Sanzo and warns him before we get to him. Otherwise, he'll become a prisoner just like Hakkai.

Sanzo laid awake in his bed, the baka saru had just fallen asleep in the bed that was at the other end of the room, and was snoring. He envied him; no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't fall asleep. Where as the saru could sleep just about anywhere. Sanzo then heard a loud crash outside the door. He hurriedly got out of bed and went into the hall. He looked around and noticed one of the monks running down the hall.

"Oi! What's going on?" he asked "Master Sanzo the temple is under attack." "What?" Sanzo then heard another set of foot steps approaching him. He got ready to attack, and quickly turned around. He was about to strike when a hand grabbed his wrists. Sanzo then noticed that it was Goyjo.

"Goyjo? What are you doing here?" asked Sanzo as he pried his wrist out of Goyjo's hold. "I heard that some demons were going to come and raid the temple so I came to help. "Where's Hakkai?" asked Sanzo "He's on the other side of the temple trying to help some of the monks. Come on you have to come and help otherwise they will massacre all of the monks in the temple."

Sanzo's eyes widened. "Alright let me just go get my gun." Goyjo grabbed him by the wrists and started dragging him. "There's no time." Sanzo stopped in his tracks and violently shook of Goyjo's grasp. "What's the big idea, I just need to get my gun. Why are you acting like this?" All of a sudden he heard a laugh. "Very good Goyjo, we will take it from here." Sanzo looked at Goyjo who now had a very guilty look on his face. Soon a hoard of youkai surrounded Sanzo. Sanzo glared at Goyjo, you helped, you son of a bitch, you HELPED!" Sanzo looked at the youkai that now surrounded him. "What do you want? The sutra? Because I don't have it on me right now." Banari came forward, "No, we are not after the sutra. No, my dear little priest, we are after you." Sanzo then lunged forward and kicked Banari in the stomach and tried to make a break for it, but Goyjo stopped him. He grabbed Sanzo by his two hands and pinned them behind him. Sanzo struggled to get out of his grasp but for some reason this time he couldn't. "Let go of me you bastard." Banari then picked himself off the ground and smiled.

"Well, well good job Goyjo." Banari then gave the order for two demons to come help tie him up. As his hands were being tied Sanzo looked up at Goyjo with a hateful look, almost like a betrayed look.

When they were almost finished, they heard a small voice call out "Sanzo! Sanzo! What are doing to Sanzo? Let him go." Goyjo turned to see Goku standing in the hallway his eyes wide with shock. "Goyjo? What are you doing with Sanzo?" "Shit it's the priest's demon pet." Yelled one of the youkai. Banari smiled and cupped Sanzo's face "I think its time for a little revenge for kicking me in the stomach." Banari then looked at the youkai and said "Kill him." Goyjo looked Banari with disgust; I thought you said you weren't going to hurt him." Banari continued to smile, "That was before the stupid priest kicked me in the stomach."

Goyjo looked at Goku who was in his fighting position, but there were too many of the demons for him to take alone. Goyjo then heard Sanzo scream out "Run baka saru, get my scripture and run!" Goku looked at Sanzo who had two demons on either side of him holding him down. "But Sanzo!" "Run, I'll be fine just run, it's me they are after." Goku looked at Sanzo with a sad look, but took off back to their room and then out again with the sutra; with the youkai following him. Banari then went up to Sanzo and put his face up close. "Shall we get going?" The youkai then started dragging Sanzo out of the temple.

Banari then looked at Goyjo, "Good job Goyjo." "What about Hakkai, you said that if I helped, you would give me back Hakkai." Banari looked at Goyjo. "And you believed me? Oh Goyjo, my dear old friend. You still haven't learned not to trust me. You are never going to get him back. As long as we have him, you will do exactly as I say." "You bastard!" exclaimed Goyjo as he was about to hit him. But Banari stopped him, "Remember I now have two hostages, and I don't think you want that priest's blood on your hands. Not after you betrayed him." Goyjo stopped dead in his tracks, he felt terrible.

Goku had managed to escape the pursuing youkai and was now following Sanzo secretly hiding behind certain things. When they got out of the temple they mounted Sanzo onto a horse, and a demon climbed up behind him. Goku noticed that Sanzo was bleeding from his mouth and forehead. He was about to charge and rescue him when someone grabbed him from behind. He turned around and noticed it was Goyjo. "Let me go you traitor! They're going to take Sanzo away! Let me GO!" Goku then noticed that tears were falling madly down his cheeks, but no matter how hard he struggled he couldn't get free. The youkai then started to ride away. "Sanzo! Sanzo come back! SANZO!!!!!!" Goyjo knelt down and pulled Goku into an embrace, and noticed that he was crying to.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Chapter 3 is up. Thank you to all of you who have supported this fanfic. I do believe that this one is better than my first one, but you be the judge. Please enjoy the third chapter, and hopfully I will get the next one up soon.

Chapter 3

After about ten minutes of crying Goku pushed himself off of Goyjo and hit him in the stomach. Goyjo wheeled over in pain. "You traitor! Because of you, Sanzo is gone! I hate you! I hate you! Give Sanzo back! I hate you!" Goku then started hitting Goyjo until Goyjo stopped him. Goku struggled and continued to shout "traitor" at Goyjo.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Goku stopped struggling and let his hands fall to his side. Once Goyjo was convinced that the monkey had calmed down he said in a low voice; "Yes I know I am a traitor, but please would you at least listen to my side of the story." Goku glared at him, but nodded. Goyjo sat down on the floor and brought Goku down with him and began explaining.

Hakkai felt a drop of water fall upon his face, as he slowly opened his eyes. He noticed he was lying down on a dirt floor. He slowly lifted himself off the ground, rubbed his eyes and looked around. He was in what looked like an old jail cell. There was a broken sink on the left corner of the room and a battered old bed that not even a rat would want to sleep in. How in the world did he get here? Then it hit him. He had been coming home from grocery shopping when he was attacked from behind.

He remembered the voice saying, "Well if it isn't the demon who hates demons." And the only person he remembered ever telling that he hated demons was Banari. Banari had captured him, but why? Was it for revenge of some sort? Hakkai then heard a door open and some footsteps coming towards his cell. A second later a youkai made its appearance. "Well, Well it seems Mr. Green Eyes is awake." Another youkai then made its appearance. "My what Banari said about him being beautiful is true."

Hakkai stepped further back into his cell. "State your business with me." The demons laughed "Business? The only reason you're here is to make sure your husband does exactly as a Banari says." Hakkai's eyes widened, "Goyjo!" he thought. "What do you mean do exactly as he says?" asked Hakkai

"What we mean is you are the insurance that Goyjo does exactly what we want him to do?" answered the youkai "And what exactly did you want him to do?" The youkai smiled "Well…we happen to know that you two know a certain Sanzo priest, and that if we got him he would be worth a lot of money in ransom. So in order to kidnap him we needed someone he trusted." Hakkai's face went blank. "You mean that you kidnapped me to make sure Goyjo helped in the kidnapping of Sanzo?" "My your pretty sharp. Yes you and your my little friend are going to be staying with us until everything is completed Not to mention that we are free to do with you as we please." When the youkai said the last line he gave Hakkai a very hungry look, which made Hakkai back away even further. "Oh don't worry; we're not going to do anything to you…yet." The demons then turned around and left the room. Hakkai knelt down on the floor and thought "Goyjo, I pray you didn't do anything stupid for my sake."

When Goyjo had finished explaining Goku had calmed down a bit but he still looked angry. "So you're telling me that this guy named Banari, kidnapped Hakkai and told you that if you didn't help in capturing Sanzo they would kill him." Goyjo nodded and answered "Yes, but Banari went back on his end of the deal and has no intention of giving Sanzo or Hakkai back. I was so stupid; I cannot believe I trusted him. I should have never have helped with this! At least if were here he would at least have helped in rescuing Hakkai, but now both of them are gone!" Goyjo punched the ground with his fists, while Goku just looked at him. "Yes you are stupid Goyjo, but we are not going to get either of them back by just sitting around cry'n about it." Goyjo looked up a Goku and realized that he was right. So they both stood up and brushed themselves off. They then headed back in to the temple where the monks were busy picking things up and gathering some of the dead bodies.

One of the monks approached Goku. "Child where is Master Sanzo I cannot seem to find him anywhere." Goku looked down at his feet and said in a low sad voice "The youkai took him." The monk looked at him with great fear in his eyes "W…W…Wha…What do you mean that they took Master Sanzo?" "What I mean is…"said Goku in a stuttering voice "…is that they kidnapped him." The monk just stood there and said "And the sutra, did they take the sutra?" Goku shook his head and took out the sutra from his pockets. The other monks saw what was happening and came over to find out what happened, fearing the worse. When they found out what happened they all got into a state of panic.

"How could Master Sanzo have been kidnapped? There is just no way they all cried out." They were all talking at once and it was giving Goyjo a headache. He then yelled for them to stop arguing. The monks all turned to look at him. Goyjo then said "The culprits are looking for ransom money, so you will most likely be getting a messenger soon with a demand for ransom. But whatever you do, DO NOT GIVE THEM THE MONEY! Stall for as long as you can. They will keep him alive for as long as he is valuable. The minute you give them the money you will be signing his death certificate." The monks looked at Goyjo. "Who is this half-breed?" asked one of them. Goyjo ignored the comment and answered, "I am the one who is going to get Master Sanzo back alive, but I need you guys to do your part and stall them for as long as you can." "And how can we trust that you will bring him back alive." Goyjo looked down. How was he going to convince them, that he could bring him back alive? Just then Goku stepped up and said "I will go with him. Nobody cares for Sanzo as much as I do and I will make sure that he comes back safe." The monks all looked at each other, there was nothing else they could do but put their trust in these two, so they all nodded their heads in agreement.

Goyjo and Goku got ready to leave the castle, but before they left Goyjo reminded them to not pay the ransom, no matter how many threats they got. The monks nodded and said they would do their best. Goku also had to beg the monks to let him take the sutra saying that Sanzo had entrusted him with it and when they found Sanzo he might need it. Goku also took Sanzo's gun. Goyjo and Goku started making their way towards Goyjo's house. They needed a plan and they needed one fast.

Sanzo woke up from the constant galloping of the horse he was riding. He tried to move his hands but they were tied very tightly behind his back. His head and lip stung from where they had hit him to knock him out, when he had struggled to get away from them. He looked around and noticed that he was in an area that he did not recognize. "Where were the bastards taking him?" he thought. He hoped Goku was alright. He would never admit it but he loved that little saru like his own son, and it hurt him to see him in pain. One of the youkai noticed he was awake and mentioned for someone to come over. Sanzo looked up to see who it was, and it was none other than the leader of the gang himself. "Should we drug him up? We are almost at the hideout" one of the youkai asked. The leader smiled "Heh. Why not? The less he knows the better." Sanzo then felt the youkai that was sitting behind him place a wet cloth against his face. He held his breath in but it was no good and he once again fell into unconsciousness.

When Goku and Goyjo arrived at the house it was already day time. Both of them were tired, but they didn't even think about sleeping. They knew that the monks couldn't stall the money forever, and they had to get Sanzo and Hakkai back now. "So Goyjo, what exactly do you plan on doing to get Sanzo back?" asked Goku. Goyjo looked at the saru. What were they going to do? He had no idea where Banari's hideout was. Well he did know where is old hideouts were, maybe they would start there. "I do now where Banari's old hideouts are; I was thinking we could start there." Goku looked up at Goyjo with a thoughtful look. "But Goyjo if he knows that you know where the hideouts are don't you think he'll move him and his buddies somewhere else." Goyjo thought for minute the said "Goku, I don't think he planned on me and you going on a rescue mission. I think he thinks that I am going to stay down because he holds two things over my head.And I also think this is his way of getting revenge on me, for what reason I don't know, but I plan on finding out." Goku still looked at him with uncertainty in his eyes. "Do you have a better idea saru?"asked Goyjo. Goku sighed and said "No, I guess that's our best option. So where is the first hideout?" "It's pretty deep with in the woods, its an old cave that's said to be to dangerous to stay in due to some poisonous gasses, but we found out its just a plain old cave with nothing more dangerous than a few jagged rocks." "Okay then Goyjo lets go." Said Goku in determination.

Author's Note: So what is Banari's unlterior motive? Stay tuned to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Sorry for the long wait, but chapter 4 is finally up and chapter 5 is on its way. Please review I like reading your responses.

Chapter 4

When Sanzo came to he noticed that he was laying on something soft. He slowly opened his eyes and realized that he was lying on a cot. He tried to get up, but when he did his head seared with pain. It was probably due to the chloroform they had used to drug him with. Slowly but surly Sanzo lifted himself into a sitting position and looked around. From the look of things, it looked like a dungeon cell. It was an equally four sided room made of stone and a thick brown door that had only a small little window to look out of. Sanzo then looked down and noticed that one of his legs had a chain that led to the wall.

The chain was long enough to let him walk around, but short enough restrain him incase they opened the door and he tried to escape. Sanzo sighed and laid back down on the cot. He still couldn't believe that he had gotten kidnapped. How could he have been so stupid? But then again, though he would never admit it, he did trust Goyjo. Well had trusted him, he still couldn't believe that he had betrayed him like that. Sure Goyjo and him weren't exactly buddy buddy but he never thought the kappa would actually betray him, and feed him to the wolves. Unless something else was involved that had forced Goyjo to do it.

Sanzo then heard the wooden door open. He quickly sat up and watched as the gang leader came in. "Well, well Master Sanzo I am so glad you are awake, I do hope you find the room to your liking." "Cut the crap." Said Sanzo "Who are you? And why the hell did you kidnap me?" The gang leader smiled, "My name is Banari.

And the reason we kidnapped you was: a) For ransom and b) to inflict a little revenge on a certain someone."

Sanzo looked at the youkai that called himself Banari. "That's it, that is the reason you kidnapped me? You think I'm worth something in ransom?" Banari smiled "Of course you are worth something in ransom. If word got out that a band of youkai were holding a Sanzo priest against his will, and that to release him all they had to do was pay… well you get the picture."

Sanzo glared at Banari "And the person that you are getting revenge on wouldn't be a person by the name of Sha Goyjo would it?" Banari's smile got even wider "My you're pretty good for a priest. Not to mention that you are also quite the bomb shell. Goyjo told me that he knew a pretty blonde, but I didn't think you'd be this pretty nor that you'd be a priest. And a Sanzo at that. I bet you have people throwing themselves at you; both men and women."

Banari noticed that Sanzo got uneasy when he had called him pretty. Banari smiled, lunged forward and pinned Sanzo's wrists to the bed. Sanzo looked up at Banari who had a look of perversion, lust, and hunger on his face. Like a rapist who hadn't done it in a while and had a defenseless woman in his hands. "Let go of me." Demanded Sanzo in a cold threatening voice. Banari put his face close to Sanzo's "Make me." Sanzo then sent his knee upward into Banari's stomach. Banari gave a loud moan of pain as he went back clutching his stomach. "You son of a bitch!" screamed Banari. He looked at Sanzo who had a very angry look on his face. Banari was angry too. He wanted nothing more than to take the monks virginity from him, to hear him scream in agony as he shot threw his body, to make him suffer. He knew that if he made this monk suffer he would make Goyjo suffer. But he wasn't going to do anything to the monk yet, no, he would wait for the perfect opportunity. Instead he just got off the bed and exited the room not saying another word, leaving Sanzo with his angry look.

Goyjo and Goku had been walking for almost half a day when they finally reached the cave. Goyjo was about to say something when Goku ran off to the cave entrance. Goyjo followed him. "Be careful saru it may be a trap." Goku cautiously made his way into the cave but realized that no one had been there in years. Goku came back out looking disappointed.

"Nothing." He said. Goyjo sat on a rock that was beside the cave and took out a smoke. "Okay then, I guess we just have to try the next one…the old jail. It's not too far from here." Goku sat down on the floor next to Goyjo. He was tired, but there was no time to rest. Goku then felt something that was coming from the trees. He looked over and noticed that about fifty youkai were surrounding them. They all exited the trees and walked towards them holding swords and other weapons.

"Wow I never thought the two of you would actually come." Said one of the youkai who looked like he was in charge. "Banari told us to stand guard here in case the two of you tried something, but he doubted you would. Oh well more fun for us." Goku looked at the youkai in charge. He was a little bit over Goku's height, had dark skin and had silver brownish hair. The youkai came out of the trees and prepared to attack. Goku stepped forward "So you guys helped kidnap Hakkai and Sanzo huh? Well for that I'm not gonna go easy on you. Bring it on, me and Goyjo can take on all of you." Goyjo stepped up next to Goku and smiled cruelly. "Ditto monkey. Ditto." "How dare you mock us with your confidence." Screamed one of the youkai "We'll show you." The youkai attacked with full throttle, but they were still no match for Goku and Goyjo together.

When the fight was over there was only one left alive. Goku looked at him with a deadly look. "You are going to take us to where Hakkai and Sanzo are if you want to live." The youkai looked scared. "Look dude we were only following Banari's orders, I think I only know where they took one of your friends, but I doubt he is still there." Goku grabbed the youkai by his shirt and pulled him up to eye level. "Which one?" asked Goku. "I think it's the brown haired one." Answered the youkai. "Well you are going to take us there right now and if he isn't there…there will be hell to pay."

The youkai shook in fear. "Alright, alright I will take you there, but be warned Banari has a lot of other youkai in his gang in all of his hideouts. I doubt you will be able to take them down all by yourself." "You seem to have a lot of doubts." Said Goyjo "Don't worry if need be we will kill through all of them." Goku and Goyjo tied the youkai's hands behind his back and began marching him through the forest. "So which hideout is this one?" asked Goyjo "Well you should find it very familiar Sha Goyjo, it is the old jail." Answered the youkai. "Really." Said Goyjo "We were just about to go there before you and your pals showed up." They then set off once again into the forest.

Hakkai sat in the corner of his cell. He was hungry; he hadn't eaten anything since the day before yesterday. The two youkai that were guarding him had brought him something to eat, but he didn't touch the food. He knew they had put some sort of drug in it. He wondered where Goyjo was and of he was ever going to see him again. They had kidnapped him to make Goyjo help with the kidnapping of Sanzo, and he hoped Goyjo hadn't done anything stupid. Hakkai heard the door open and saw one of the youkai came in; staggering with a wine bottle that looked like it was almost empty. Hakkai stood up and backed away into the shadows hoping the youkai would be too drunk to remember he was there. He knew that he would probably have been able to take on the youkai on a regular basis, but right now his body was weak due to the lack of nutrition.

The youkai stopped right in front of Hakkai's cell. A moment later his friend came in, he was drunk as well. Hakkai held his breathe as they looked around. He started to slowly back up again when he stepped on some broken marble and made a loud crack sound. The youkai's heads sprung up and turned directly to where Hakkai was standing. The two youkai stared at him with very hungry drunk eyes. "I forgot about you." Said one of the youkai "Yeah so did I. And I also remembered that we haven't had one woman since we started working for Banari." Said the other "Well Banari did say we could do whatever we wanted with him. And I also want to find out if he's…a virgin." Hakkai's bodied tensed up in fear.

They were desperate, and he was the only thing available, and what's worse is that they were going to take it. The two youkai opened his cell door and started to approach him. He readied himself for a fight, but he knew it was hopeless, he couldn't even think straight. He managed to fight off the two youkai for a good while, but in the end the got a hold of him. They dragged him to the nasty cot and violently shoved him down. One of them pinned him down while the other one began to unzip his pants. Hakkai saw what they were doing and started move his body violently in order to get away from them. But it was no use they had a firm grip on him and his body was tired. "No! No! Don't touch me" screamed Hakkai. The youkai that had him pinned down started to laugh, as the other youkai started taking off his own pants. He them came up to Hakkai and lifted Hakkai's legs up to his hips. The youkai smiled a cruel drunken smile "Let's see how many times you've done it with your husband. Hm. Or if you've done it at all." Hakkai closed his eyes for he didn't want to see what was going to come next. He felt something wet trail down his cheeks as he thought "Goyjo…where are you?"

Author's Note: So what will happen to Hakkai? Stay tuned to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Okay Chapter 5 is up, but chapter 6 will probably be a while since right now I am flooded with too much work. I was sick the past week and I need to catch up with my classes. But if all goes well I should have it up by the end of the week or by thursday afternoon. Thank you to all of you who have supported this fanfic, it is appreciated. Please Read and Review and enjoy.

Chapter 5

Goyjo, Goku, and the youkai they had captured arrived at the old jail house. There was nobody there; they didn't even sense the presence of youkai. The three entered the jail and proceeded with caution. They noticed that there were a lot of empty beer cans and wine bottles, as well as some new ones so somebody must be in there. They looked around some more. Goyjo then saw a door that was on the left of him, and went to open it. He was about to turn the nob, when he heard a scream. "No! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Goyjo as a well as Goku and the captured youkai turned towards the right side that had a door. "That sounded like Hakkai!" said Goku Goyjo didn't say anything but he dashed towards the door and pried it open.

There were a lot of cells, but he could tell where the screams were coming from. He raced towards the sound, and wound up in front of a cell where the he met a sight that shocked and angered him. One of two youkai was on top of Hakkai and was trying to stick himself in him, while the other held him down. Hakkai was struggling and was so far avoiding the youkai. Goyjo felt his blood boil. "Hakkai!" he yelled. The youkai stopped what they were doing and turned around. Hakkai noticed Goyjo but didn't stop struggling to get out of the position that he was in. Goyjo opened the cell door, since the youkai had been too drunk or too stupid to lock it, and went shot himself directly towards the youkai.

He grabbed the one that had been trying to deflower Hakkai and began choking him. "How dare you even think about trying to rape my friend!" he roared. Goku and the captured youkai came in having heard Goyjo yelling and saw what Goyjo was doing. The youkai was already dead he had died from suffocation but Goyjo was still strangling him. "Goyjo, stop he is already dead, stop." Goyjo stopped and looked down at the youkai and saw that the guy had stopped breathing. Goyjo stepped back and let the youkai fall to the ground. He turned around and saw the other youkai, with a terrified look on his face, clutch Hakkai's neck into a strangle hold. "Don't come any closer if you want him to live!" "Dude you tried to rape the poor guy. That's low even for us." Said the captured youkai.

He didn't mind kidnapping but rape was another story. "Banari said we could do whatever we wanted with him and that is what we were doing. It's so damn lonely over here; we just wanted a little fun." Goyjo gave the youkai holding Hakkai a look that no one expected Goyjo to ever give. Goyjo head on attacked the youkai with his staff sending it directly into his neck, cutting off his head. "Rape isn't fun; you don't take someone against their will and call it fun." Hakkai slowly got off the bed but when he stood up he noticed that he didn't have his pants on. He looked around and noticed that they were lying on the floor by the foot of the bed. He felt very ashamed. He turned around to pick them up, but felt two arms encircle around him. He felt his body tense up and his face turn a burning bright red. He turned his head around and noticed that Goyjo had him in an embrace and was hugging him. "Hakkai… Hakkai I am so sorry. I am so sorry Hakkai. I should have come here sooner."

Hakkai turned around and caressed Goyjo's face in his hand. "It's alright Goyjo, I am just glad you came for me when you did." "Those bastards didn't do anything to you did they?" "No. But they were about to. If you hadn't shown up when you did…God only knows I only knows what might have happened." Hakkai then turned around, picked up his pants, and put them on. As he was zipping his pants he heard Goku ask "Hakkai have you seen Sanzo? Did they bring Sanzo through here?" Hakkai stopped dead in his tracks. "What do you mean have I seen Sanzo? Goyjo you didn't…" Hakkai looked at Goyjo who was staring at the floor with guilt written all over his face. "I am sorry Hakkai, but I helped in Sanzo's kidnapping. Banari said that if I didn't help they were going to kill you. And from what I just saw I have no doubt that they would have. Either way Banari would have won." Hakkai clutched his left arm and looked down with a dark look on his face. "Goyjo, you realize we may never see Sanzo again. Or if we do it may be at his funeral." "I know that but I am going to at least try to clear my conscience and get him back. As long as the monks don't give into the ransom demand for a while they won't kill him. As long as he is valuable they won't kill him."

Hakkai looked at Goyjo and saw that Goyjo had a very determined look on his face. "Hakkai?" asked Goku "You're going to help us get Sanzo back right?" Hakkai looked down at Goku and smiled "Yes Goku I am going to help you get Sanzo back, after all I can't blame Goyjo for everything." Hakkai then turned around and smiled at Goyjo. Then they heard a voice ask, "Um excuse me, but what are you guys going to do with me? I led you back to your friend, and nothing bad happened to him." The three companions turned around and saw the youkai they had captured looking at them with desperate eyes.

Goyjo looked at the youkai. "I guess you did your part on getting one of our friends back, but I am afraid you can't go yet. We can't risk the fact that you will warn Banari and the others that we are going to go after them." The youkai looked down at his feet, "Alright, I guess since you have every right not to trust me. But could you at least untie me, I may not look it but I'm a pretty decent fighter. I could help you guys. I swear I won't run away." "Why the change of heart?" asked Goku. The demon looked at Hakkai, "Because I didn't think, that we were going to stoop as low as raping someone. I myself was a victim of rape, and it is the most horrible thing one can endure." "How do we know that you won't run away?" asked Goyjo "If I run you can kill me. You can shoot me down. There are three of you and only one of me, I am sure if I tried to run you would be able to catch and kill me instantly." The three guys started at the youkai. Finally Goku stepped up and cut the rope that bound the demon. "What is your name?" asked Goku. The youkai looked at Goku and said "My name Yakumo."

Sanzo lay on his stomach on the cot. His headache had not gone away, and he was still angry from his encounter with Banari. Sanzo's face softened a little bit as he began to wonder what Goku was doing. He knew the baka saru was going to try to do something to rescue him after he had beaten the crap out of Goyjo. Sanzo turned around and laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. Right know even he had to wonder if he was going to live through this whole thing. He was virtually defenseless with out his sutra and with out his gun, and he knew the youkai had no intention of letting him go free.

Sanzo lifted his head up just enough to see the chain that was wrapped around his leg. He had tried to take it off, but there was no helping it, he was stuck. Though he would never admit it to anyone but himself, the leader of the gang, Banari, creeped him out a little. Okay that wasn't accurate, he creeped him out a lot.

The guy seemed to want him in a way Sanzo didn't want, especially a guy. If Goku was on a rescue mission, he hoped the monkey would get here soon. Sanzo then heard the door open and two youkai came in. One of them carried a tray of food and the other a glass and a pitcher of water. "What do you want?" asked Sanzo "Master Banari has asked us to bring you some food, and to make sure you eat it." "I'm not hungry." Replied Sanzo That was a lie, he was very hungry. The night he was kidnapped he hadn't eaten dinner, but there was no way he was going to accept food from his captors. He knew they had put something in the food, and he wasn't going to make himself anymore vulnerable to anything they might do. "Well, Master Banari said that if you refuse, you will not be fed until the ransom is paid." Sanzo stared at the tray of food that was in front of him. It smelled so good, but he didn't dare eat it no matter how hungry he was. Sanzo then pushed the tray out of their hands and watched as the food spilled to the ground. The two youkai cleaned up the mess and said "Well, suit yourself." Sanzo then laid back down on the bed, hungrier then he had been five minutes ago.

Goku, Goyjo, Hakkai and Yakumo made their way through the forest. They were headed towards another hideout, which was a storage house, that was about a couple of hours away on foot. Yakumo had stayed true to his word and had not run away, and was leading them through the forest. "I know a short cut through the woods that will take us to the hideout undetected. But I warn you Banari has a lot of youkai that are guarding that one. I don't particularly know why, but I do know for a fact that they didn't take your friend there.

But I think there is someone stationed there who is a close friend of Banari's and I am positive that he knows where they took him. Goyjo and Hakkai looked at each other, they still weren't sure they could trust him but for the time being they had no choice. They continued up the mountain path and where pretty much quiet throughout the whole way for the exception of when Yakumo told them to do something important. It was already very dark and since they were in the forest it was getting very hard to see. Yakumo then stopped. "We should stop here for right now." He said. The three of them stopped. "What? Why?" asked Goku. "Because right now the demons are probably on high alert and will probably stay up during the night because they will automatically assume you guys will attack in the night time. We should wait until the morning when they have less guards and when they are tired from having been up all night." "But Sanzo may not have that long. We have to attack now!" said Goku. "Goku, I think what Mr. Yakumo said has some truth to it.

They are probably expecting us to attack right now, so we need to do something they don't expect." Said Hakkai "But if we attack in broad daylight, how are we going to give them a sneak attack?" Yakumo then smiled. "Leave that one to me. But first we are going to have to do some stuff tonight, so there won't be any sleeping tonight." "Alright Yakumo we will trust you to get us through this, but be warned of the consequences should you betray us." Said Goyjo Yakumo nodded, "Yes I understand." Hakkai smiled "Alright then what do you need us to do."

Author's Note: So how are they going to raid this hideout, stick around to find out.


End file.
